


To be a master

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: Other Tales [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hale competes in the Indigo League while overcoming self-doubt and worries. Third installment of my "Other Series" tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am proud to present my next Pokemon work featuring Molly Hale as she competes in the Indigo League. You'll notice that I gave Molly three of the Pokemon the Unknown gave her in the third movie because she was familiar with them plus one more from Johto and three First Generation Pokemon from various types to add some diversity. This is seven years after the series so Molly looks like her preteen version when she battled Misty in the movie. Speaking of our three heroes, they will be present in this story with Ash serving as a sensei to Molly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny morning in Pallet Town when Molly Hale woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she found Teddiursa lying next to her.

"Good morning." said Molly.

"Good morning." replied Teddiursa, "My, big day today."

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." admitted Molly.

"You did well in the Johto League." noted Teddiursa.

"Top 32 was good. Of course, I want win the whole thing this time." said Molly as the two headed down stairs.

"Well, you've been training from Ash. I'm sure that will be very helpful." said Teddiursa.

"That's true. Ash is a really good trainer and I know with his training I'll do well." said Molly as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "At least, I hope so."

"Hello you two. I hope your hungry." said a familiar face from the stove.

"When did you get here Brock?" asked Molly as she and Teddiursa sat at the table.

"I came here earlier this morning. I came to cheer you own in the Indigo League." answered Brock.

"Hey Molly Dolly." said Tracey as he, Ash and Misty entered the kitchen.

"Morning guys." said Molly and Teddiursa.

"I'm just wish I could go with guys to the Indigo Plateau." said Tracey.

"You will be watching right?" asked Molly.

"Of course. Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, your father, Gary and I will be watching at the the lab." answered Tracey.

"Let's just hope you do better than Ash." teased Misty.

"Hey! I did very well for my first league conference!" cried Ash.

"I know." replied Misty, who then kissed him.

"Don't worry Molly, I know you'll be great." reassured Ash.

 

Molly at her breakfast then changed and headed outside to do some final training with her Pokemon. Her usual team aside from Teddiursa was Flaafy, Phanpy, Ponyta and Cloyster. She would switch the last position in her team between Lickitung and Bellossom.

"Okay everyone. The opening ceremony is later tonight and we're heading to the Indigo Plateau this afternoon so time for some final training." explained Molly.

"Right." replied her Pokemon.

"Let's go." said Molly as her Pokemon followed her.

"It's been quite the adventure huh?" asked Flaafy as they reached the field where they'd been training.

"You can say that again." answered Lickitung with a laugh.

"We've had some tough battles." noted Molly.

"Yeah, Lt. Surge was really difficult." said Ponyta.

"He didn't seem to take someone here to serious." said Cloyster with a chuckle.

"That guys a blowhard." huffed Flaafy.

"It's a good thing we had Phanpy to counter his electric Pokemon." said Bellossom.

"Yeah. He wasn't so tough when Raichu was knocked out." said Flaafy smiling.

"You're welcome." replied Phanpy.

"Don't forget he also did a lot against Blaine." noted Molly, "Good thing Ash gave us the heads up on Blaine and his riddles."

"I still think Janine was a very hard trainer to defeat." said Lickitung.

"She takes after her father. Considering he's an Elite Four." replied Molly.

"I did struggled against Golbat and Arbok." admitted Lickitung, "Before Venomoth finished me off."

"Good thing Bellossom was able to take out Venomoth to earn us the Soul Badge." said Ponyta.

"One thing we can all agree on is that Sabrina was the hardest trainer we faced in Kanto." said Teddiursa.

"The only gym leader in Kanto we faced twice and the first gym leader we faced twice since Whitney." said Cloyster to shutters.

"That Mr. Mime was a just a pain and the Hypno was difficult but, it was her Kadabra that did us in." said Flaafy remembering the beating he took from Kadabra.

"At least Sabrina didn't turn us into dolls like she did to Brock and Misty." said Molly, "We can thank Ash for that as well."

"I was surprised how difficult Erika was." said Bellossom.

"At least she liked you." replied Teddiursa.

"I'm just glad we had Ponyta is on our team against Erika." said Phanpy.

"Hey, her Pokemon still gave me a hard time." replied Ponyta.

"I hope we can do as well in the Indigo League." said Molly to herself worried.

 

Molly and her Pokemon spent the rest of the afternoon training. Meanwhile, the others set up a surprise for her when she returned. When Molly and her Pokemon returned to the Ketchum residence later that afternoon, they were surprised by what they found.

"Surprise!" cried everyone jumping out.

"What's this?" asked Molly.

"It's a party before you leave." answered Misty.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Honey, I just want to tell you your mother and I are both very proud of how you've done and no matter how do you we'll always be proud of you." said Professor Hale.

"Thanks papa." said Molly happily.

"Your mother, David and Schuyler will be watching at home." noted Professor Hale.

"I'm going to make them proud." said Molly determined, "I hope."

 

The party went on for a while with a nervous Molly putting on a brave face. Once it ended, Molly put her Pokemon in their balls and headed off to the Indigo Plateau.

"I bet you're really excited." said Ash happily.

"Yes." replied Molly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a good trainer." said Brock.

"She trained under Ash so that could be her undoing." scoffed Misty.

"She'll do fine!" snapped Ash.

"I love our flirty fights." sighed Misty.

"We'll always be like that." agreed Ash.

"Hey guys, this is the place where we first met Otoshi." noted Brock.

"Who is he?" asked Ash.

"A friend of us who we helped get his badges back from Team Rocket. He competed in the Indigo League as well." answered Ash.

"He did better than Ash but, he was knocked out the same round by another friend of ours named AJ who once went one-hundred wins without a lose." added Misty.

"Unfortunately, AJ was knocked out the very next round." finished Brock.

"Oh I see." replied Molly.

"Yup. We have tons of friends from our journeys and many of them have done great things." said Ash.

"Speaking of, Cherry is getting some psychic award in Goldenrod City." noted Brock.

"She's a friend we met our journey through Johto. She loves in Len Town which uses psychic Pokemon to protect against Ghost types." explained Misty.

"But, Ghost types are strong to Psychic Types." pointed out Molly.

"True. Though some are mixed types." said Ash.

"I'm just grateful Sabrina took Cherry under her wing. She's easily one of the greatest psychics alive and was a great mentor." said Brock.

"You know Sabrina." said Molly amazed.

"I helped her break free of her obsession with her psychic powers. We're still friends with her and her girlfriend Erika Nakagawa of Celadon City." explained Ash.

"I never knew you had so many incredible talented people." said Molly.

"Of course." shrugged Ash matter-of-fact.

"It happens." added Brock.

"Man, Ash has saved the world." noted Misty.

"That's a lot to measure up to." said Molly concerned.

The four continued to travel and eventually reached the Indigo Plateau. Once there, they headed to the main building so Molly could register.

"Hello miss. Are you here to register?" asked the female receptionist.

"Yes I am." answered Molly.

"All right. I need your Pokedex." replied the receptionist.

"Here you go." said Molly, handing her the Pokedex.

"This should be quick." said the receptionist who punched in a few keys on her keyboard, "You're all set Miss Hale. You're first field will be the Ice Field."

"Ice Field." said Molly confused.

"The Indigo League is split into four preliminary fields." explained Brock as they headed outside.

"Ice Field was my third. It was pretty easy at first but, I ran into some trouble near the end before pulling out a victor." added Ash.

"Then I'll need to get ready." said Molly got outside.

"Hey, Molly. Are you going to run with the torch?" asked Molly.

"I'd love to." answered Molly.

"You can only have one Pokemon with you while you run." noted Ash.

"I'll run with Teddiursa." said Molly as they four headed toward the Pokemon League Village.

"Man, this brings back memories." said Ash full of nostalgia.

"Yeah. It's gonna suck when Molly surpasses you." said Misty.

"Hey. I helped Molly train so I will be fine if she surpasses me. Hell, I hope so." replied Ash.

"Do better than Ash." said Molly to herself.

"Here we are." said Brock once they reached their cabin.

"It's the same cabin we stayed in when Ash was competing in the Indigo League." noted Misty, "Pretty ironic huh?"

"Just proof that Molly is destined to do great." replied Ash grinning.

"You bet." said Molly through a fake smile.

 

Molly unpacked and left to take part in the torch running. She was glad to have some time to think as she waited for the torch to come. However, Teddiursa had noticed how she was acting and once they began running he decided to speak up.

"Molly, what's wrong?" asked Teddiursa.

"Nothing." answered Molly.

"Please, don't give me that. I know something is wrong." replied Teddiursa.

"It's just...I'm not sure how well I can do." said Molly.

"What do you mean?" asked Teddiursa.

"I don't know if I'm good enough." answered Molly.

"That's crazy. You're a great trainer." replied Teddiursa.

"Yeah but, this is the Indigo League and I have to fill a big role." said Molly.

"You don't have follow the footsteps of anybody else." said Teddiursa.

"I do. I need to follow Ash's footsteps." replied Molly.

"Nobody is saying you need to follow Ash's footsteps." said Teddiursa.

"You heard Ash and the others. Talking about well he's done, all the incredible people he knows and how great I will do." said Molly.

"That's not true. Your father said himself he'll be happy no matter how you do." noted Teddiursa as they climbed the stairs to the top of the stadium.

"That's true." noted Molly.

"Just do your best and you'll be fine." said Teddiursa as they reached the top.

Molly passed the torch to President Charles Goodshow. President Goodshow took the torch and lit the flame then gave a speech to the trainers.

 

Molly kept thinking about what Teddiursa had said. As night came, Molly found herself unable to sleep tossing and turning in her bed. Molly then got out of her bed and decided to go for a walk eventually entering the Indigo Stadium. While taking it in, somebody came up behind here.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd get here." answered Molly.

"It's pretty amazing. I came here the night before my first match in the Indigo League." noted Ash.

"That's pretty funny." said Molly.

"Yeah. But, then again, maybe I have made these comparisons too much." said Ash.

"Huh." replied Molly confused.

"Teddiursa talked to us after the opening ceremony. The three of us realized we were put too much pressure on you with out knowing it. We're sorry." explained Ash.

"Thank you." said Molly.

"Don't feel like you have to follow in my footsteps or the footsteps of anyone. You're a great trainer and you will do great. I know it." said Ash.

"Ash...I'm ready." replied Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature Molly in her first Indigo League battle on the Ice Field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next chapter of "To be a master".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly was anxious as she awoke in the early morning. Today was her first battle in the Indigo League and while confident, she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you ready?" asked Teddiursa.

"As ready as I will ever be." answered Molly.

"That's perfect." said Ash standing in the doorway.

"I didn't see you there." noted Molly.

"I just arrived." replied Ash.

"Ash, I'm ready." said Molly.

"I hope you're anxious." said Ash.

"Yes I do." confessed Molly.

"That's good." stated Ash.

"Why?" asked Molly confused.

"Anxiety can bring out the best in you and make you focus better." answered Ash.

"Can I assume this is from personal experience." replied Molly.

"Yeah." said Ash.

"Let's go." said Molly getting out of her bed.

"Yeah." agreed Teddiursa.

"Molly, I'll be with you. You're do awesome." said Ash.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

 

Ash, Molly and Teddiursa headed to the kitchen and eat their breakfast. Once they finished, the three of them along with Pikachu, Misty, Togetic and Brock gathered around the table to talk strategy.

"All right Molly, let's start with the Pokemon you have with you." began Brock.

"Beside Teddiursa; I have Flaafy, Phanpy, Ponyta, Cloyster and Lickitung. I left Bellossom with papa." stated Molly.

"Since this is the the Ice Field; Cloyster is probably your best choice to go with." said Misty.

"I'd also use Ponyta if I were you. It'd give you an advantage to have a fire type Pokemon with you." said Ash.

"That happened to Ash." noted Brock.

"That's really smart." said Molly.

"You have three Pokemon with you so you have one more." said Brock.

"I'll probably use Teddiursa." replied Molly.

"Sounds good to me." said Misty.

"Now, I've taken the liberty of researching the person you'll be facing." noted Ash.

"That's so nice of you." said Molly.

"No problem. Now, you're opponent is Natasha Snow. She's twelve and from what I can tell Dewgong is the only ice type Pokemon in her party. Most of her party are grass and normal." explained Ash.

"That means Molly has a distinct advantage." said Brock confident.

"Oh good." sighed Molly.

"You'll do great Molly. We'll be there with you and I will be right by your side." said Teddiursa.

"Thank you all." replied Molly.

"No problem Molly." said Ash.

 

Molly and the others headed to the Ice Field for the battle. Misty and Brock wished her good luck again then headed to the stands to watch her. Ash stood by her side. This is when Molly got her first look at Natasha, she was taller than Molly and head dark brunette hair as well as hazel eyes.

"Here we go Molly." said Ash.

"I'm ready." replied Molly taking a deep breath.

("All right everyone we're in for a real treat today with our first battle on the Ice Field. The talented Natasha Snow battles first timer Molly Hale.") said the announcer.

"This will be too easy." sneered Natasha.

"You can do this." said Ash sitting down nearby.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Go Golduck!" cried Natasha

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly.

"Use you Water Pulse!" ordered Natasha.

"Cloyster, close your shell!" ordered Molly and it obeyed.

("Wow! The hard shell of Cloyster has rendered Water Pulse totally useless! Natasha needs to find a way to break through the shell of Cloyster if she hopes to advance!") cried the announcer.

"Golduck, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Natasha to which it obeyed.

"Cloyster, use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

As Golduck attacked, Cloyster got ready. When Golduck swiped at Cloyster the Bivalve Pokemon clamped down trapping the right hand of Golduck.

"Good work Molly!" exclaimed Ash.

"Cloyster, use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

The Bivalve Pokemon fired it's Water Gun hitting Golduck at point blank range. The Duck Pokemon was sent flying back into a glacier on the field.

"Way to go Molly!" cried Misty.

"That could be it." added Brock happily.

The referee headed over to see if Golduck could get back up. After a few seconds, Golduck slowly got up to his feet. However, he was clearly hurting and breathing heavily.

"Molly finish him off!" yelled Ash.

"I'm not going to give you the chance." said Natasha, "Golduck, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Right." replied Golduck who obeyed.

"Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

As Golduck closed in, Cloyster fired and nailed Golduck with a direct hit. The unconscious Golduck landed hard on the field.

"Golduck is unable to battle, the victory goes to Cloyster!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" cried Molly and Teddiursa.

"Nice work Molly." said Ash.

"Go Dewgong!" cried Natasha releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Dewgong, use Horn Drill!" ordered Natasha.

"Cloyster, dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Cloyster.

As Dewgong moved in, Cloyster dodged and hit Dewgong with a Water Gun. Dewgong hit the ground but, then quickly got up.

"Dewgong, use Aurora Beam!" ordered Natasha.

"Cloyster, do the same!" ordered Molly.

The two Pokemon obeyed and fired their attacks. The Aurora Beams collided and cause an explosion. Once the smoke settled down, it was obvious both Pokemon were hurt.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Dewgong, dodge and use Horn Drill!" ordered Natasha.

Dewgong managed to dodge the Ice Beam and attacked. Dewgong closed in with it's Horn Drill.

"Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!" cried Molly.

As Dewgong closed in, Cloyster fired it's Aurora Beam. The beam hit Dewgong and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Dewgong is unable to continue. The victory goes to Cloyster." declared the referee.

"Way to go Molly. You just have one more Pokemon left to face." said Ash.

"Go Jynx!" cried Natasha.

"Dammit!" snapped Ash upset he didn't know about Jynx.

"Cloyster, use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

"Jynx, use Confusion!" ordered Natasha.

Cloyster aimed it's Water Gun but, before it could fire Cloyster was hit with confusion. The now confused Cloyster was unable to move.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" ordered Natasha.

Jynx followed suit and punched Cloyster freezing it. The referee headed over to check on Cloyster.

"Cloyster is unable to battle. The victory goes to Jynx." declared the referee.

"Cloyster return." said Molly recalling her Pokemon.

"Molly, let me go." said Teddiursa.

"Are you sure?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered Teddiursa who jumped onto the field.

"Brock, do you think that's a good idea?"asked Misty concerned.

"I'm not sure." answered Brock unsure.

"Begin!" called the referee.

"Teddiursa, use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Jynx, dodge and use Confusion!" ordered Natasha.

Teddiursa fired it's Swift but, Jynx managed to dodge. Jynx then attacked and left Teddiursa confused.

"Take out that Teddiursa with Ice Punch." ordered Natasha smugly.

"Right." said Jynx who punched Teddiursa.

"No!" cried Molly.

"I-won't-give-up." said Teddiursa standing back up.

"Way to go!" called Ash.

"Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Right." replied Teddiursa who managed to connect with Jynx.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Natasha.

Teddiursa fired it's Hyper Beam but, Jynx managed dodge the attack. Jynx quickly countered with a Lovely Kiss that hit Teddiursa that left it sleeping.

"Finish it off with Sheer Cold." said Natasha coldly.

Jynx fired it's attack and hit Teddiursa. The Little Bear Pokemon was frozen and knocked out cold.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle. The victory goes to Jynx." declared the referee.

"Return." said Molly recalling her Pokemon.

"Be careful Molly! Think about your next choice!" called Ash.

("The tables have turned as Natasha is now only one victory away from snatching victory away from the jaws of defeat.") said the announcer.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly.

"Good choice." said Misty.

"Yes but, don't forget that Jynx is also a Psychic Type." noted Brock.

"Begin." declared the referee.

"Jynx, use Confusion!" declared Ponyta who managed to avoid the attack.

"Good work Molly!" called Ash.

"Ponyta, use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

"Don't!" cried Ash.

As Molly looked back to ask why, she found out why. The ice began to melt leaving Ponyta in a bad way. Ponyta stopped it's attack while leaving it's self a target.

"Jynx, use Sheer Cold!" ordered Natasha.

"Use Agility to dodge!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and used Agility. Luckily for Molly, it managed to avoid the attack. Natasha became visible angered by this.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" ordered Natasha.

"Ponyta, use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Jynx obeyed it's order and attacked. However, being a medium range attack, Flamethrower connected before Ice Punch could. Jynx was set on fire by the attack and ran around to put out the flame. Jynx managed to put out the fire but, was left dizzy.

"Ponyta, use Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Molly's Ponyta obeyed and attacked Jynx. The Fire Spin surrounded Jynx and engulfed it in a tornado of fire. When it ended, Jynx was left crisp.

"Jynx is unable to battle. The victory goes Ponyta and the battle goes to Molly Hale!" declared the referee.

"We did it!" cried Molly.

("What a huge victory for Molly Hale.") said the announcer.

"Way to go Molly!" called Misty.

"You were great!" added Brock.

"Congratulations Molly. You earned this." said Ash as he watched Molly celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there was the first battle and a victory for Molly. The majority of chapters will feature battles with the next chapter on the Grass Field. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Molly has her next battle on the Grass Field. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter three of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly was still on cloud nine from her victory. She was currently lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling praying everything wasn't a dream.

"I cannot believe it." said Molly amazed.

"You should believe it. You earned it." replied Teddiursa.

"It still feels surreal." said Molly.

"Sorry about being knocked out so easily." said Teddiursa.

"Don't say that. You were fine." replied Molly.

"I was destroyed." sighed Teddiursa.

"That's not your fault. That Jynx was a high level." stated Molly.

"Well, that is true." noted Teddiursa.

"You might not have won but, you did your best." said Molly.

"That very true." said Ash, standing in the doorway.

"Ash. I didn't see you there." noted Molly surprised.

"I was in the hallway when I heard you." replied Ash.

"I bet you had difficulties when you were training." said Molly.

"Oh yeah. I got my ass handed to me more time than I would like to admit." said Ash with a chuckle.

"That's not good." said Molly.

"Yeah. Hell, I lost in the Indigo League because Charizard refused to obey me and decided to nap instead of battling Richie." explained Ash.

"I'd never disobey Molly." said Teddiursa.

"That's not what I am saying." said Ash.

"Then what are you trying to say?" asked Molly.

"You'll have difficulties ahead when battling but, you can't give up. You need to pick yourself up and keep going." answered Ash.

 

Ash, Molly and Teddiursa headed downstairs and ate. After they were done, those three, Brock and Misty once again drew up strategy for Molly's next battle.

"Okay, so my next battle is on the Grass Field." began Molly.

"Obviously Ponyta is your best choice." noted Ash.

"Right." agreed Misty.

"Still, Molly you'll need a second Pokemon if anything goes awry." said Brock.

"I sent Lickitung back to papa and got Bellossom." replied Molly.

"Hm, I just though of something." said Ash.

"What is it?" asked Teddiursa.

"Another trainer might also use a Fire type Pokemon or a Water type to take out a Fire type." explained Ash.

"That's a good point." noted Misty.

"Just thinking." shrugged Ash.

"I'm surprised you used your brain." said Misty.

"Hey!" snapped Ash.

"I seem to recall a cocky upstart who acted like a braggart when Brock and I practically handed his first two badges to him." stated Misty.

"I did great on my own!" cried Ash.

"Yes I know and you were amazing." replied Misty, who then kissed Ash.

"Love is weird." sighed Molly.

"I wouldn't know." said Brock sadly.

"Hey Molly. You do need a third Pokemon for the Grass Field." noted Misty.

"That's true. I wonder who I should use." said Molly.

"Please choose me Molly. I want to redeem myself." said Teddiursa.

"Of course." replied Molly.

"Well, let's go." said Ash.

 

Ash, Misty, Brock and Molly headed to the Grass Field. Brock and Misty wished Molly good luck then headed to the stand. Ash and Molly headed inside with Molly taking her position. Molly's opponent then came out. She was Rose Green an eleven year old from Celadon City. She was almost the same height as Molly, had green eyes and brown hair. She worn an orange shirt and green skirt.

"Good luck!" called Rose.

"You too." replied Molly.

("Here we go with the second round of preliminary battles with two young and promising trainers.") said the announcer.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Go Krabby!" called Rose.

"Go Bellossom!" called Molly releasing her Pokemon.

"Perfect. Rose really made a folly." said Brock.

"Ash actually got it right." added Misty.

"Krabby, use Bubble-beam!" ordered Rose.

"Bellossom, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

Krabby fired it's attack but, Bellossom was able to successfully dodge the attack. Bellossom then attacked and was able to connect with Krabby knocking the River Crab Pokemon on it's back.

"Critical hit!" cried Ash.

"Krabby!" cried a worried Rose.

"I...am fine." said Krabby getting back up.

"Krabby, use Crab hammer!" ordered Rose.

"Bellossom, use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

Krabby attacked but, before it could make contact Bellossom then connected with a Petal Dance that sent Krabby flying backwards. The River Crab Pokemon was left out cold.

"Krabby is unable to continue!The victory goes to Bellossom!" declared the referee.

("Wow! Bellossom dominated the first match and gave Molly a great start to this match!") cried the announcer.

"Molly did great." said Misty proudly.

"True. Now let's see what Rose does next." said Brock.

"Thank you for your effort Krabby." said Rose, "Go Victreebel!"

"This will be harder." said Ash to himself.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Rose.

"Bellossom use your Razor Leaf!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf attacks collided and neutralized each other.

("Molly and Rose need a new strategy to win this match.") noted the announcer.

"Bellossom, use Petal Dance!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Poison Powder!" ordered Rose.

Bellossom attacked but, Victreebel managed to successfully dodge. Victreebel then sprayed it's Poison Powder which covered Bellossom. Bellossom dropped to one knee.

"What's wrong?" asked Molly worried.

"It's been poisoned!" cried Ash.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip!" ordered Rose.

Victreebel attacked the weakened Bellossom which was unable to dodge. The Vine Whip struck Bellossom in the head and slammed it to the ground.

"Bellossom!" cried Molly worried.

"I...won't...quit." said Bellossom straining to get up.

"Molly, you need to recall Bellossom!" called Ash.

"Right." replied Molly, who pulled out her Pokeball.

"No." said Bellossom weakly.

"You've been poisoned-" began Molly.

"I don't care!" cried Bellossom who begged, "Please, let me keep going."

"Fine." agreed Molly.

"That's risky but, I can respect Bellossom for wanting to fight until the end." said Ash.

("Molly Hale is still using her Bellossom despite it being poisoned. That risky move could do her in.") said the announcer.

"What Molly is thinking?" asked Misty.

"Bellossom wants to fight until it's fainted. She won't give up." answered Brock.

"She reminds me of a certain guy we know." replied Misty.

"Victreebel, use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Rose.

"Bellossom, try to dodge!" ordered Molly.

Victreebel attacked which Bellossom managed to dodge. Bellossom hit the ground hard but, managed to get back up.

"Victreebel, use Wrap!" ordered Rose.

Victreebel obeyed and Bellossom tried to avoid it but, was unable to. Victreebel wrapped it's vine around Bellossom and raised the little Pokemon above it's head.

"Molly, you need to get Bellossom out of there! She can't last much longer!" called Ash.

"I don't know what to do." said Molly but, just then an idea hit her, "Bellossom, use Stun Spore!"

Bellossom obeyed and launched the orange mist. Victreebel dropped Bellossom to try and escape but, the Stun Spore rained down on it freezing Victreebel in place.

"Nice move Molly!" called Ash.

"Finish it over with Solar Beam!" ordered Molly.

Bellossom began to charge up it's attack but, she began to feel weak as she did so. Bellossom collapsed right as it fired the Solar Beam causing the attack to hit the ground near Victreebel. Once the dust settled, Victreebel was injured by the Solar Beam hitting near it but, Bellossom had fainted.

"Bellossom is unable to continue! The victory goes to Victreebel!" declared the referee.

("Bellossom had the victory in her hands but, was overcome by the poison. However, she did manage to injury Victreebel giving Molly a possibility of victory.") said the announcer.

"Go Ponyta!" called Molly releasing the Pokemon.

"Good choice." said Misty happily.

"Yeah. This will give Molly a huge advantage." agreed Brock.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Victreebel, use Poison Powder!" ordered Rose.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Victreebel blasted it's purple mist over the field. Ponyta quickly used it's Agility and managed to avoid being poisoned.

"Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Rose.

"Ponyta, use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Victreebel attacked sending a barrage of leaves headed to it's opponent. However, Ponyta easily negated the attack with it's flamethrower which turned the leaves into blackened crisps.

("Rose will need to think fast if she wants to pull out this victory!") declared the announcer.

"Victreebel use Vine Whip!" ordered Rose, showing desperation.

"Ponyta, finish it off with Flame Wheel!" order Molly.

Victreebel obeyed it's trainer and attacked while Ponyta did the same. Vine Whip got closer first but, due to the intense heat from Ponyta the vine was burned. Ponyta than rammed into Victreebel at full force with it's Flame Wheel attack which knocked Victreebel out.

"Victreebel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Molly!" declared the referee.

("Wow! Rose is down to her last Pokemon! Let's see her last Pokemon can turn things around!" cried the announcer.

"I choose you, Exeggutor!" called Rose releasing her Pokemon.

"Damn. This is going to be really hard." said Ash concerned.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Exeggutor, use Hypnosis!" ordered Rose.

"Ponyta, dodge it using your Agility!" ordered Molly.

Exeggutor tried to use it's attack but, Ponyta was too fast. The Hypnosis just couldn't catch up to its speedy opponent. Rose knew she had to change her tactics.

"Ponyta, use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Barrage!" ordered Rose.

Ponyta attacked but, Exeggutor managed to successfully dodge the attack. It aimed and fired it's Barrage attack. The attack hit Ponyta knocking him to the ground.

"Ponyta!" cried Molly.

"I'm okay." said Ponyta standing back up.

"Exeggutor, use Wood Hammer!" ordered Rose.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their masters and attacked. Ponyta managed to dodge the Wood Hammer and made contact with it's Flamethrower.

"Exeggutor, use Psychic!" ordered Rose.

"Ponyta, use Agility to dodge and use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Again both Pokemon obeyed their masters. Ponyta used it's Agility and was able to avoid several psychic attacks from Exeggutor. Ponyta finally got close enough to hit Exeggutor with Flame Wheel. Exeggutor hit the ground but, slowly managed to get back to it's feet.

"Ponyta, finish it off with you Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta fired it's attack and surrounded Exeggutor with a tornado of fire. Once the attack finished, a charred Exeggutor collapsed to the ground.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ponyta and Molly!" declared the referee.

("With an impressive battle, Molly pulled out her second victory of the Indigo League!") declared the announcer.

"Molly, you did great. I hope you do great in the Indigo League." said Rose.

"Thank you." replied Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter three and the second battle for Molly. The design I used for Rose was based on the Lass featured in Aim to be a Pokemon Master (Japanese version) and Pokemon Theme (US version). Anyway, next time Molly's quest in the Indigo League continue as she takes on the Rock Field. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly has her battle on the Rock Field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am finally back with my next chapter of "To be a Master". In case you were unaware, I had technical issues that prevented me from finishing last chapter so here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

In her room, Molly was waiting for her next battle. She knew her battle would be on the Rock Field and she heard that her opponent relied on brute force to win.

"Hey Molly, what's wrong?" asked Teddiursa.

"I'm nervous about our next battle." answered Molly.

"We know who we're facing so we can prepare." noted Teddiursa.

"I know but, we're facing a trainer that uses brute force. I'm kind of nervous he'll be too much." explained Molly.

"Don't worry we'll defeat him with no problems." replied Teddiursa.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit worried. This is the Indigo League." said Molly.

"But, we did compete in the Johto League." said Teddiursa.

"That's true." admitted Molly.

"And you did great there." said Ash, standing the doorway.

"Oh hello Ash." said Molly.

"Molly, I know you'll win today. Being anxious about your match will only hurt yourself." stated Ash.

"You're right." sighed Molly.

"As for your battle today, the guy you're facing uses brute force as his entire strategy and that will be his undoing." explained Ash.

"How so?" asked Molly.

"Brains will always beat brawn. I'll admit it took me a little while to grasp that myself." answered Ash, slightly embarrassed.

"I get it. But, I don't know what strategy to use." replied Molly.

"That's why the three of us are here." said Ash.

"Remember, Ash has used strategy, and a little luck, to win several battles in his day." noted Pikachu, who was next to his trainer.

"That's very true." said Ash with a chuckle, "Come on Molly. Brock has breakfast waiting."

"Good. I'm actually pretty hungry." said Molly.

"So am I." added Teddiursa.

 

The four headed to the kitchen and ate their breakfast. Yet again, once they were finished with breakfast they began strategy.

"Okay Molly. You'll be facing mostly rock and ground types so Bellossom will be incredible helpful here." said Brock.

"Oh no!" cried Molly.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"I sent Bellossom back to papa after my last match." answered Molly.

"It's fine Molly. You'll find a way. Remember, strategy is the way to win." replied Ash.

"That's true: Ash defeated my Onix after Pikachu activated the sprinkler system and got Onix wet." noted Brock.

"Don't forget how he defeated Lt. Surge using Pikachu's speed to counter Riachu." added Misty.

"Or his victory over Whitney using Totodile to create ditches getting Miltank stuck." said Brock.

"Don't forget when he cross-dressed to battle Erika." laughed Misty, "Remember that... Ashley?"

"She wouldn't let me in her gym!" snapped Ash, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey guys, let's get back to the match." said Pikachu.

"Oh yeah." replied Ash rubbing the back of his head, "Um...okay so you're Phanpy has a 1/2 immunity to Rock type."

"He's right. However, aside from Phanpy it seems you're options are limited. Flaafy, Ponyta, Teddiursa and Lickitung are weak to Rock and Ground types." explained Brock.

"Cloyster is weak to Rock type but, good against Ground type." added Misty.

"Right so those two will be your best choices. Unfortunately, there isn't enough time to run to the Pokemon Center and get Bellossom." sighed Ash.

"If I need to then I will use Teddiursa. I have faith in him." stated Molly.

"Thank you." replied Teddiursa.

"Reminds of me somebody else we know." said Misty.

"Yeah." agreed Brock.

"Look Molly, you're do great. I absolutely believe you'll win." said Ash.

"That means a lot." said Molly.

"Hey guys, it's time." noted Pikachu.

"Come on." replied Ash.

"Right." said Molly.

 

The four of them got up and left heading toward the stadium. Brock and Misty again headed to the stand while Ash followed Molly into the tunnel. Once inside the area, Molly took her stand and waited for her opponent.

Across from Molly was her opponent Rocco Stone. Stone was from Stone Town, home of Mikey and the Eevee Brothers. Rocco had a chauvinistic attitude and was convinced of victory.

"Look little girl, just go home and play with dollies like a good girl." said Rocco waving his hand.

"What did he say?!" cried an outraged Misty.

"Calm down." said Brock, restraining Misty.

("Today we have a great battle ahead of us featuring Rocco Stone and Molly Hale. Molly has pulled off two amazing victories while Rocco has dominated his first two battles leading to two decisive victories. However, only one of these trainers can advance.") said the announcer.

"Just give up girl. You can't win." said Rocco.

"Don't let him psych you out!" cried Ash.

"Begin!" called the referee.

"Go Sandslash!" cried Rocco releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly releasing her Pokemon.

("And we begin our battle with a clash of Ground types.") noted the announcer.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Rocco.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon began the battle obeying their trainers. Phanpy charged right at Sandslash but, Sandslash quickly kicked up a large amount of sand. Phanpy was blinded by the sand and forced to stop dead in it's tracks.

"This isn't good." observed Brock, "Sand Attack lowers accuracy. Phanpy might not be able to even make contact with Sandslash if this keeps up."

"Sandslash, use Sand Storm!" ordered Rocco.

"Quick, stop it with Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and again charged it's foe. However, Sandslash obeyed and kicked up a sand storm. Phanpy became surrounded by sand was able to find it's way. The Sand Attack then buffeted Phanpy doing damage.

"Thanks to Sand Attack, Sand Storm and the Sand Veil ability Sandslash posses you'll never be able to hit it." explained Rocco smugly.

"Stay clam Molly!" called Ash.

"What do I do?" asked Molly to herself anxiously.

"Thrown in the towel girlie." said Rocco.

"Phanypy, use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

"Use Dig!" ordered Rocco.

Phanpy charged Sandslash but, the latter dug a hole and went underground. Phanpy stopped and was buffeted by the sand.

"Phanpy, just stand your ground!" called Molly.

Phanpy stood still and after a few tense moments, Sandslash emerged from the ground hitting Phanpy. Phanpy was again buffeted by the sand.

"Molly, you need to be cautious! Think!" called Ash.

"Phanpy, use Defense Curl!" ordered Molly.

"Finish this with Slash!" ordered Rocco.

"Quick, use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy quickly began rolling and headed right toward Sandslash. Phanpy, thanks to addition of Defense Curl, slammed into Sandslash sending it backwards. Phanpy was again buffeted by the sand.

"Great work Molly!" called out Ash before adding, "Whitney would be proud."

"Keep going Phanpy!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy rolled out again doubling in power from the first hit. Sandslash was hit and sent crashing to the ground. Phanpy was buffeted by the sand once last time as the sand ended having reached it's five turn limit. Phanpy attacked once last time and again hit. Thanks to the consecutive hits it managed to get a critical hit this turn and knock out Sandslash.

"Sandslash is unable to continue! The victory goes to Phanpy!" declared the referee.

"You rule Molly! Show that jerk woman rule!" cried Misty.

"Way to go Molly! That was great!" called Ash.

("After having trouble coming out of the starting gate, Molly managed to pull off a fabulous comeback in the first battle. However, this battle is far from over.") said the announcer.

"That was a lucky fluke." huffed Rocco, "Go Geodude!"

"Geodude has a two-times weakness to Ground type! You have the advantage!" noted Brock.

"Begin!" cried the referee.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" ordered Rocco.

"Phanpy, use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon quickly obeyed their trainers. As it charged, Phanpy was damaged by the rocks but, it's 1/2 resistance aided Phanpy. It hit Geodude with Take Down which did limited damaged it's self.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Rocco.

"Phanpy move away!" cried Molly.

Phanpy tried to escape but, there was no where it could go. Geodude managed a Magnitude 7 which did decent damage to Phanpy.

"Use Gyro Ball!" ordered Rocco.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. The Gyro Ball hit Phanpy and did more damage to it.

"Molly, you need to do something quickly!" cried Ash.

"I need to think." said Molly to herself.

"You'll never beat my rock hard Pokemon." laughed Rocco.

"That's it!" declared Molly.

"Geodude, use Smack Down!" ordered Rocco.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Geodude aimed and fired it's attack but, Phanpy was able to dodge it and connect with Tackle sending Geodude back.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy charged at hit Geodude. Once again, Geodude was sent backwards.

"What are you planning?!" asked Rocco uneasy.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

"That will never work." chuckled Rocco.

Phanpy attacked and hit Geodude. Geodude was sent flying back and crashed into one of the large rocks on the field which caused Geodude to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The victory goes to Molly!" declared the referee.

"Molly used her surroundings to her advantage. Very smart." said Brock.

"She's learned from Ash." stated Misty.

("Rocco has fallen behind and now only has one Pokemon left.") noted the announcer.

"You're doing great Molly!" called Ash.

"It's time for my secret weapon! Go Tangrowth!" called Rocco releasing his last Pokemon.

"Damn this is bad." said Brock worried, "Tangrowth has a two-times effectiveness to Rock and Ground type. This is a good strategy by Rocco."

"It's also two-times effective to Cloyster." added Misty.

"Molly you need to be careful!" called Ash.

("Rocco has a rock hard strategy. We'll have to see if Molly can overcome this.") said the announcer.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Phanpy, use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Rocco.

Phanpy charged Tangrowth trying to avoid the attack. However, Tangrowth was able to connect with Phanpy jabbing it in the forehead. As a result, Phanpy was poisoned.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Rocco.

Tangrowth wrapped Phanpy in it's vines and began squeezing it. Phanpy struggled to escape but,was able to do so.

"He's toying with Molly." observed Ash with disgust.

"Finish it Energy Ball." said Rocco.

Rocco tossed Phanpy to the ground and got ready to attack. Once Phanpy got back to it's feet, Tangrowth attacked and hit Phanpy with a super effective Energy Ball. Once the dust has cleared, it was clear that Phanpy had fainted.

"Phanpy is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tangrowth!" declared the referee.

("And just like that Rocco has turned the the momentum in his favor!") cried the referee.

"What do I do? What do I do?" asked Molly to herself.

"Think careful Molly!" called out Ash.

"There is only one option I have." said Molly, "Go Teddiursa!"

"Isn't that risky?" asked Misty.

"Molly doesn't have Ponyta because this is the Rock Field. Teddiursa is the best bet she has." answered Brock.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Rocco confident.

"Counter with Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Tangrowth sent it's vines at Teddiursa but, the Little Bear Pokemon stood it's ground. Teddiursa swung at the incoming vines and was able to hold them off.

"Use Poison Jab!" ordered Rocco growing impatient.

"Dodge and use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Tangrowth obeyed and attacked but, Teddiursa was able to dodge the attack. It then fired off it's swift and hit Tangrowth. The attack did average damage.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Rocco.

"Use Swift again!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed and attacked each other. The two attacks collided and neutralized each other.

"Use Energy Ball!" ordered Rocco.

"Dodge and use Mega Punch!" ordered Molly.

Tangrowth attacked but, Teddiursa managed to avoid it. The Little Bear Pokemon attacked and managed to connect with it's attack.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Rocco.

Tangrowth obeyed and wrapped Teddiursa in it's vines. It began squeezing the life out of Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa fired it's attack at Tangrowth. Thanks to being constricted, the Hyper Beam hit at close range. It proved to be a critical hit and caused Tangrowth to faint.

"Tangrowth is unable to continue! The victory goes to Teddiursa and the match goes to Molly Hale!" declared the referee.

"Way to go Molly!" cried Misty.

"I lost to a girl." said Rocco amazed, "Maybe...I need to reconsider my views."

("With help from Teddiursa, Molly Hale pulled out another victory. Now, she only has one preliminary field left.") noted announcer.

"Great work Molly.' said Ash with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter four done and we're half way through the story. Next time, Molly has her last preliminary battle on the Water Field. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly has her final preliminary battle on the Water Field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next installment of "To be a Master".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly Hale was lying on her bed and currently starring at the ceiling. She had gotten used to this by now and was still so amazed at how she had come this far.

"Molly, you're doing great." stated Teddiursa.

"Thank you." said Molly.

"And you ready for the final battle?" asked Teddiursa.

"Yeah." answered Molly.

"I think we'll do great." replied Teddiursa.

"You know, I think I've gotten used to it by now." said Molly.

"That does make sense." said Teddiursa shrugging.

"You've all been so helpful." sighed Molly happily.

"That's what Pokemon are here for." noted Teddiursa.

"I guess so." smiled Molly.

"This is our last challenge before the next round." said Teddiursa.

"If we win this battle we'll have gotten further than we did in the Silver Conference." said Molly.

"That's a big accomplishment." said Ash, standing in the doorway,

"We've been doing this a lot lately." said Teddiursa.

"I guess so." said Ash.

"Well I don't mind. You've been a huge help." said Molly.

"That's exactly what I wanted." replied Ash.

"I can never thank you enough for all your help." said Molly.

"In you succeeded here then you'll reach the same place I did. Hopefully, you'll surpass me." said Ash.

"That'd be nice." said Molly.

"I'd love for that." said Ash.

"I'm starving." noted Teddiursa.

"So am I. Let's go to breakfast." said Ash.

 

The four of them headed downstairs and had breakfast with the others. Once they were done, talk moved toward strategy for the upcoming battle.

"Man, it seems like this is becoming repetitive." joked Brock.

"Well we do want Molly to succeeded so it'd only be natural we'd help her." noted Misty.

"Okay, so this is your final test before advancing to the next round: the Water Field." began Ash.

"I'm a Water type expert so just listen to me and you'll do great!" declared Misty.

"You aren't even a Sensational Sister." said Ash.

"Hey!" cried Misty, angry at the barb by Ash.

"I'll never understand love." sighed Molly.

"Your best Pokemon going in to this match is obviously Flaafy." said Brock.

"True. If Pikachu had battled Misty in the Cerulean Gym then I would have dominated the match and won the Cascade Badge easily." said Ash.

"I wouldn't say that." huffed Misty.

"Well I knew Flaafy would be used but, I do need two other Pokemon." replied Molly.

"Cloyster could do well." suggested Ash.

"Okay, that sounds good." said Molly.

"You need a third Pokemon." noted Brock.

"Molly, I'll battle for you." offered Teddiursa.

"Thanks." said Molly hugging her Pokemon.

"Well, I'd say it's time to head to the field." said Ash standing up.

"Ash, how did you do on the Water Field?" asked Molly.

"My Krabby defeated Mandi's Exeggutor then evolved and defeated his Seadra and Golbat to earn me the victory." answered Ash.

"Wow. You won with only one Pokemon." awed Molly.

"It was my first match." added Brock.

"That's so amazing." said Molly.

"Everyone thought Mandi would easily beat Ash before the match. At this time, Ash's victory was a considered a big upset." replied Misty, "I'm sure you'll do just as well if not better."

 

The four departed from the village and headed to the arena. Brock and Misty wished Molly luck and went to the stands while Ash stood by her side. Molly's opponent was a fellow Johto native named Gertrude Hennig. The twelve year old Gertrude was from Cianwood City, had blonde hair and blues eyes.

"Good luck Molly!" called Gertrude.

"Same to you!" replied Molly.

("Today when have the final preliminary battle on the Water Field between Molly Hale and Gertrude Hennig. Only one of these these girls will advance to the next round. Let's see who it is.") said the announcer.

"Begin!" cried the referee.

"Go Teddiursa!" called Molly releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Corsola!" called Gertrude releasing her Pokemon.

"This is interesting." noted Ash.

"Teddiursa, use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Corsola, dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Gertrude.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Teddiursa launched it's Swift but, Corosola managed to dodge. Corsola then used Water Gun and managed to connect with Teddiursa.

("Gertrude has drawn first blood in this battle.") noted the announcer.

"Molly, don't panic!" warned Ash.

"Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Corsola, use Harden!" ordered Gertrude.

Both Pokemon again obeyed their masters. Teddiursa attacked and began striking Corsola with it's Fury Swipes attack. However, Corsola managed to use Harden so Teddiursa was just wearing it's self out.

"Molly, you need to stop! This isn't working!" cried Ash.

"Teddiursa stop." said Molly.

("So far this battle has been all Gerturde. Let's see if Molly can mount a comeback.") said the announcer.

"What do I do?" asked Molly to herself.

"Molly, just stay calm. You've done great so far!" called Ash.

"Corsola, use Power Gem!" ordered Gertrude.

"Teddiursa, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Corsola aimed and fired it's attack at Teddiursa. However, the Little Bear Pokemon managed to dodge the attack and fired it's Hyper Beam which went straight for Corsola.

"Corsola, jump into the water!" cried Gertrude.

Corsola jumped off it's platform just as the Hyper Beam struck. Corosla avoided the brunt of the impact but, the force of the explosion did damaged Corosla who came up wincing.

("Just like that the momentum has switched to Molly!") exclaimed the announcer.

"Nicely done Molly!" cried Misty.

"You can do it!" added Brock.

"Teddiursa, use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge!" ordered Gertrude.

Teddiursa fired off it's Swift right at Corsola. Corsola tried to dodge but, the Swift struck it and knocked it over. Corosla got back up but, was clearly hurt.

("Now might be the time for Gertrude to consider switching Pokemon.") said the announcer.

"Teddiursa, finish it off with Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and charged it's opponent. Corsola stood still like a sitting duck as Teddiursa moved in.

"This is to easy." said Ash uneasy.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" ordered Gertrude.

Corsola jumped into position and after quickly aiming. Corsola then fired hitting Teddiursa at point blank range which knocked the Little Bear Pokemon into the water. When it came up seconds later, Teddiursa was out cold.

"Teddiursa is unable to continue! The victory goes to Corsola!" declared the referee.

("Wow! Gertrude pulled the wool over everyone's eyes especially Molly's! Let's see how Molly reacts!") cried the announcer.

"Damn. She had Corsola play opossum. That's a good strategy." thought Ash before saying aloud, "Molly, don't worry! Gertrude used a smart move but, she had to use it early. This can help you in the long run!"

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly relasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Power Gem!" ordered Gertrude.

"Dive into the water!" ordered Molly.

Corsola charged and fired it's attack but, Cloyster was unable to go underwater. Thus, Cloyster was able to avoid the attack.

"Good work Molly!" called out Ash.

"Jump into the water and use Spike Cannon!" ordered Gertrude.

Corsola jumped into the water and found it's opponent. Corosla fired and managed to hit Cloyster. This caused Cloyster to surface.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster fired it's attack right at Corsola who was re-emerging. Corsola was hit by the attack and sent backwards. While not very effective, it secure it's own critical hit.

"Teddiursa, finish it off with Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster attacked and managed to hit Corsola. Thanks to the critical hit, Corsola was unable to dodge the attack was knocked out.

"Corsola is unable to battle! The victor goes to Cloyster!" declared the referee.

"Great work Molly!" called out Brock.

"You're doing great!" added Misty.

("Just like that Molly has turned the tables in her favor.") noted the announcer.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Gertrude releasing her next Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Cloyster, use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

"Use Sludge Wave!" ordered Gertrude.

Cloyster moved into attack Tentacruel but, the Jellyfish Pokemon was ready. It used Sludge Wave and hit Cloyster head on. As a result, Cloyster was poisoned.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked Tentacruel. Tentacruel didn't move and easily shrugged off the Ice Beam. Closyter was then damanged by the poison.

"Tentacruel has a 1/2x resistance to Ice type." noted Gertrude.

"No!" cried Molly realizing her mistake.

"Tentacruel, use Water Pulse!" ordered Gertude.

Tentacruel attacked and Cloyster was unable to move. The attack hit Cloyster and who managed to hold on.

"Tentacruel, use Venoshock!" ordered Gertrude.

"Dodge Cloyster!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon went to quickly obey their trainers. Yet, Cloyster was unable to avoid being hit and was damaged.

("Cloyster is in a world of trouble. Molly is going to have to think fast to get out of this situation.") said the announcer.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Tentacruel, dodge into the water!" ordered Gertrude.

Both Pokemon once more obeyed their trainers. Tentacruel submerged under water but, a large section of the field was frozen over by the Ice Beam.

"Tentacruel, break through that ice!" ordered Gertrude.

Tentacruel used it's tentacle to smash through the ice. Molly had no idea what to do and was quickly trying to come up with a new strategy.

"Tentacruel, use Surf!" ordered Gertrude.

Tentacruel attacked and managed to again hit Cloyster. Cloyster managed to survive but, the poison did it in.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel!" declared the referee.

("Wow! Tentacruel has bested Cloyster and now Molly has one Pokemon left.") noted the announcer.

"This is bad. Molly hasn't been in the situation." said Misty.

"Now it's time for her to step up. Knowing Molly, she should be able to." replied Brock.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Molly releasing her last Pokemon

"Perfect." said Ash aloud.

("Molly saved a good Pokemon choice for. Now, we just need to see if it will pay off.") said the announcer.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Tentacruel, use Sludge Wave!" ordered Gertrude.

"Flaafy, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Tentacruel fired it's attack but, Flaafy was nimble enough to dodge it. Flaafy then used Thunderbolt which proved super effective. It was so effective that it one-hit KO'd Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! The victory goes to Flaafy!" declared the referee.

"Great job Molly!" cried Misty.

"Don't forget that Gertrude has one Pokemon left." noted Brock.

"Go Octillery!" cried Gertrude releasing her final Pokemon.

("Gertrude's last Pokemon is a pure Water type. It seems Molly's trump card payed off.") said the announcer.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Flaafy use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

"Octillery, use Aurora Beam!" ordered Gerturde.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Octillery fired it's attack but, Flaafy managed to dodge and hit with Iron Tail.

"Flaafy, use Headbutt! ordered Molly.

"Use Gunk Shot!" ordered Gertrude.

Flaafy charged head first at Octillery to attack it. However, Octillery fired it's Gunk Shot which it and poisoned Flaafy.

"Octillery, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Gertrude.

Octillery obeyed and attacked Flaafy with Hydro Pump. The attack hit but, wasn't very effective.

"Use Octazooka!" ordered Gertrude.

"Dodge and use Thundershock!" ordered Molly.

Octillery fired it's signature attack at Flaafy who managed to dodge just before being hit. Flaafy quickly countered with Thundershock and managed to paralyze Octillery. Flaafy was then hurt by poison .

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt!' ordered Molly.

Flaafy charged up and attacked Octillery. The Thunderbolt connected and knocked out Octillery. Afterwards, Flaafy was still hurt by poison.

"Octillery is unable to battle! The victory goes to Flaafy and the match goes to Molly!" declared the referee.

("It's all over folks. Molly Hale has punched her ticket to the next round with an amazing win!") cried the referee.

"We did it!" cried Molly.

"Molly, did a great job. Good luck." said Gertrude.

"Thank you replied Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there we go Molly has cleared the preliminary stages of the Indigo League. Next time, she moves to the next round of competition. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly begins her next round battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter six of "To be a Master".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly Hale was amazed as she sat on her bed. She has gotten as far as she had in the Silver Conference and had been defeated.

"Don't worry Molly. I'm sure things will go fine here." said Teddiursa.

"I'm sure you're right." said Molly.

"That was really terrible." noted Teddiursa.

"We collapsed. We had defeated one Pokemon and we're on the verge of defeating the second then we were destroyed." sighed Molly.

"We did get down to one Pokemon." said Teddirusa.

"Then you were soundly defeated by Gyrados." said Molly.

"I almost made it." huffed Teddiursa.

"You got taken down by one Dragon Rage." stated Molly.

"I had less than 40 HP left." said Teddiursa defensive.

"I'm afraid of choking." confessed Molly.

"That won't happen." said Teddiursa.

"It happened before." replied Molly.

"No it didn't. We all lost. It wasn't out time." said Teddiursa.

"I'm you trainer. I failed you all." said Molly.

"We were the ones doing the fighting." noted Teddiursa.

"A Pokemon is only as strong as it's trainer." said Molly.

"It was a mutual failure." said Teddiursa.

"The disappointment of losing in a conference is a like a dagger to the heart." sighed Ash standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know you where there." said Molly.

"I've been here every time you've had one of these conversations." noted Ash.

"That is true." said Molly.

"The first time I suffered defeat here in the Indigo League it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and ever lost never got better. No matter what, you cannot let it get to you." explained Ash.

 

Ash, Molly and Teddiursa headed downstairs had their breakfast. Once again, they planned once they were all finished.

"Okay Molly, this round you're back to normal battles." noted Ash.

"I've been okay so far but, I like going back to regular battles." admitted Molly.

"Your opponent is a boy named Jeremy from Johto. It seems he has a diverse team." said Brock.

"That's not good." observed Molly.

"Jeremy seems to be a descent trainer as well. You'll need to be cautious." said Ash.

"I'm sure that'll be fine especially since she had a good trainer." added Misty.

"What Pokemon will I be facing?" asked Molly.

"His team covers several types and he's rotates his Pokemon frequently so the answer will be difficult." answered Brock.

"Oh." sighed Molly worried.

"It's fine, let's figure out your team." said Ash.

"Flaafy, Phanpy and Teddiursa are who I'm going with." stated Molly.

"I'm glad you've got them already figured out." said Ash with a grin.

"I trust my entire team but, I've decided they will be who I go with." replied Molly.

"I'm curious how you decided on them." wondered Brock aloud.

"Phanpy and Flaafy have done very well for me and Teddiursa has given everything he has. Cloyster and Ponyta are both good but, I decided to wait. Lickitung has been good but, I need to train him more. Bellossom is the same." explained Molly.

"That's really mature." replied Misty.

"Thanks." said Molly with a slight blush.

"Well, there really isn't much else to talk about here." said Ash.

"But, I like your help." stated Molly.

"It's not like we'll never be here." shrugged Ash.

"But..." began Molly.

"Molly, you've grown as a trainer so much. We'll be here for you always but, you need to fly on your own and I know you can." explained Ash.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

 

Molly and the others headed to the Indigo Plateau where her match was to occur. Brock and Molly wished her the best of luck and headed to the stadium while Ash again sat on the sidelines as her coach. Her opponent was Jeremy a fifteen year old boy from Johto. He had brown hair, a green jacket with a t-shirt under it and brown pants.

("Today we reach the top sixteen with only the best battling it out.") said the announcer.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Pinsir!" cried Jeremy releasing his first Pokemon.

"Pinsir dominated for Jeremy on the Grass Field." noted Brock with concern.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Phanpy, use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

"Pinsir, use Slash!" ordered Jeremy.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Phanpy charged forward while Pinsir stood it's ground. When Phanpy got close, Pinsir used Slash and connected.

("Pinsir makes the first hit in the battle!") called the announcer.

"Pinsir, use X-Scissor!" ordered Jeremy.

"Dodge and use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers and attacked. Phanpy charged forward while Pinsir readied it's attack. Pinsir attacked Phanpy which managed to dodge and hit Pinsir. Of course, Phanpy was hit with recoil.

"They're going tit-for-tat." observed Misty.

"Pinsir, use Slash again!" ordered Jeremy.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Pinsir began trying to slash Phanpy but, Phanpy manged to avoid the attacks. Phanpy saw an opening and tackled Pinsir sending it backwards.

"Use Take Down again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Brick Break!" ordered Jeremy.

Phanpy charged at Pinsir using Take Down. However, Pinsir managed to dodge the attack and connect with Brick Break.

"This isn't good." said Misty.

"Brick Break is one of the moves Pinsir has used most effectively allowing it to defeat it's foes." noted Brock.

"I'm sure Molly can counter it." replied Misty.

"However, there is one more move Pinsir has in it's arsenal. That could be the end of Molly." thought Ash to himself with concern.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Slash!" ordered Jeremy.

Phanpy charged at Pinsir who managed to avoid the attack. Pinsir used Slash but, Phanpy managed to avoid and hit with Take Down. It was then hit with recoil.

"Pinsir, use X-Scissor!" ordered Jeremy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy charged zig-zagging to avoid the attack. However, Pinsir predicted the pattern and managed to hit Phanpy.

"That was a good move." noted Misty with concern.

"Indeed. Jeremy has trained his Pinsir well." added Brock.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Molly.

"Use Brick Break!" ordered Jeremy.

Phanpy obeyed rolling up into a ball while Pinsir attacked. Phanpy was damaged but, it's defense had been raised.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

"If Phanpy can knock out Pinsir before it uses it's final move then there is hope." thought Ash.

Phanpy rolled heading right for Pinsir. Pinsir tried to dodge but, was hit and sent flying to the ground.

"Do it again!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and rolled. Pinsir again tried to dodge and again was hit.

"Finish it off with a final Rollout!" ordered Molly.

"Use Guillotine!" ordered Jeremy.

"Oh no." gasped Misty.

"This is bad." added Misty.

"Be care! Guillotine is a one-hit knockout move!" cried Ash.

"Watch out!" screamed Molly.

Phanpy rolled right at Pinsir who stood it's ground. Phanpy attacked but, Pinsir managed to catch Phanpy in it's claws. Phanpy kept rolling.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Ash fearing this.

"Phanpy please get out of it!" cried Molly.

Phanpy heard it's trainers cry and refused to surrender. It continued rolling and built up enough momentum it managed to escape the grasp of Pinsir.

"That's never happened before!" exclaimed Jeremy in shock.

"Phanpy, use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

"Use Brick Break!" ordered Jeremy.

Both Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Pinsir tried to intercept Phanpy with Brick Break but, Phanpy managed to strick first knocking out Pinsir.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! The victory goes to Phanpy!" declared the referee.

("An incredible exchange ends with Molly Hale getting the upper hand!") declared the announcer.

"Go Poliwrath!" cried Jeremy releasing his next Pokemon.

"This isn't good. Phanpy has a two-times weakness to Water type." noted Brock.

"Be careful!" cried Misty.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use another Rollout!" ordered Molly.

"Use Surf!" ordered Jeremy.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Phanpy rolled straight at Poliwrath who didn't so much as flinch. Instead, Poliwrath countered with Surf which was super effective.

"This is bad. That Surf broke the momentum of Rollout and really hurt Phanpy. I don't like the odds of Phanpy lasting much longer." thought Ash with worry.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Jeremy.

Poliwrath obeyed and attacked Phany. The Long Nose Pokemon was too weakened by the Surf to dodge and was hit with full force by Dynamic Punch.

"Use Hydro Pump!" ordered Jeremy.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

Poliwrath attacked sending it's fierce blast of water headed toward Phanpy. However, Phanpy managed to get get rolling and the speed at which Phanpy rolled caused the Water to be deflected.

"Brilliant Molly!" declared Ash.

"Use Submission!" ordered Jeremy.

Poliwrath stopped it's Hydro Pump and braced it's self. Once Phanpy approached, Poliwrath grabbed Phanpy and threw the Long Nose Pokemon over it's head. The impact finished off Phanpy.

"Phanpy is unable to battle! The victory goes to Poliwrath!" declared the referee.

"That's amazing." said Misty in awe.

"Jeremy has trained Poliwrath very well." observed Brock.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Molly releasing her next Pokemon.

("A good choice by Molly. Now let's see if can overcome Poliwrath.") said the announcer.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Jeremy.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. The two charged at each other ready to attack. Flaafy readied to attack but, Poliwrath managed to hit it in the face sending it to the ground.

"Again!" ordered Jeremy.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

The Pokemon obeyed. Poliwrath charged winding up to attack. However, when it was above it's target, Flaafy used Iron Tail and hit Poliwrath right in the chest.

"Nicely done!" called Ash.

"Use Submission!" ordered Jeremy.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

Poliwrath jumped back to it's feet and attacked Flaafy. However, Flaafy managed to dodge hit with Thunder Shock as Poliwrath was closing in. Not only was it super effective but, it managed to paralyze Poliwrath.

("Things do not bod well for Poliwrath.") observed the announcer.

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy charged up and attacked Poliwrath. The Thunderbolt hit and was also super effective against Poliwrath who fainted.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! The victory goes to Flaafy!" declared the referee.

"Go Gyrados!" cried Jeremy releasing his last Pokemon.

"That's crazy. Gyrados has a quad weakness to Electric type." said Misty.

"But, it's also his strongest Pokemon." added Brock.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge it and use Rain Dance!" ordered Jeremy.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy closed in to attack but, it did very little damage. Gyrados then used Rain Dance and it began to downpour.

"I should mention Gyrados has Intimidate for it's ability so it lowered your attack." stated Jeremy, "Hydro Pump!"

Gyrados unleashed it's fierce Hydro Pump which was boosted by Rain Dance. It connected and wound up being a critical hit.

"Finish this with Dragon Rage!" ordered Jeremy.

Gyrados obeyed and launched it's attacked. The Dragon Rage hit Flaafy causing it to faint.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly releasing her last Pokemon.

"Oh no. Not again." said Teddiursa having flashbacks to the Silver Conference.

"Begin!" declared the referee.

"Use Hydro Pump!" ordered Jeremy.

"Dodge it and use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Teddiursa managed to avoid being hit by Hydro Pump and fired it's Swift. Swift connected and did minimal damage.

"Use Swift again!" ordered Molly.

"Use Dragon Rage!" ordered Jeremy.

Teddiursa quickly went to obey but, froze up when Jeremy ordered Gyrados to use Dragon Rage. Gyrados fired and managed to damage Teddiursa.

"Please Teddiursa! I know you can do it!" cried Molly.

"I...have...to...win..." panted Teddiursa getting back up, "I...can't...let...down...Molly!"

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Jeremy.

"Use your Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon charged up for a Hyper Beam then fired. The two Hyper Beams collided and caused a massive explosion. When the dust settled, Teddiursa was on one knee while Gyrados had fainted.

"Gyrados is unable to battle! The victory goes to Teddiursa and the battle goes to Molly Hale!" declared the referee.

("An amazing end to an amazing match! With this victory Molly Hale continues on to the next round!") declared the announcer.

"You were great Molly. Good luck." said Jeremy.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Molly, did I do it?" asked Teddiursa.

"Yes. You were great." answered Molly hugging her Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So another chapter is done and we're nearing the end. I hope you enjoyed the battle between Molly and Jeremy. Next time, Molly has her next battle. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly has her next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of my story. This is the second last chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In her bedroom, Molly was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was preparing for her next battle mentally and was taking deep breaths to keep herself calm.

"So, is it working?" asked Teddiursa.

"Maybe. I can be sure." answered Molly.

"I guess it's not as useful as we hoped." sighed Teddiursa.

"It might not be that. I just feel calmer." replied Molly.

"You've come a long way." stated Ash, from in the doorway.

"I guess that's your new favorite spot to stand." giggled Molly.

"Maybe it is." joked Ash, "You've grown a lot over this conference and done great." explained Ash.

"Do you mean it?" asked Molly.

"Of course." answered Ash.

"Something smells good." said Teddiursa, taking a whiff.

"Brock is cooking breakfast. He's trying a new maple sausage recipe." said Ash, "Let's go."

"Right." said Molly smiling.

 

They headed down stairs and went to the kitchen. They had the amazing breakfast made them for them as always went to planning.

"Okay Molly. You're be using all six Pokemon today." began Ash.

"I'm all ready." replied Molly.

"Have you decided your team?" asked Brock.

"Yes I do." answered Molly.

"Good." replied Misty.

"I'm using Teddiursa, Flaafy, Cloyster, Phanpy, Ponyta and Lickitung." explained Molly.

"Not Bellossom." noted Brock.

"I'm going to use Bellossom next round. I'll switch it with Lickitung." said Molly.

"That's a girl Molly." said Ash.

"I learned from you." stated Molly.

"Who's Molly's opponent?" asked Misty.

"Her name is Leah and she's from Celadon City." answered Brock.

"What do you know about her Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"She's got a well diverse team: Blastoise, Gloom, Electabuzz, Jynx and Murkrow." explained Brock.

"That is good." observed Misty.

"That was only five Pokemon though." noted Ash.

"I'm not sure what her final Pokemon is. She's obviously keeping it as a trump card." said Brock.

"I've heard there's a lot of speculation about her last Pokemon." said Misty.

"Then I'll just deal with that Pokemon when it comes." said Molly.

"That's the attitude I like!" declared Ash.

 

The group then headed to the stadium with Brock and Misty taking to the stands while Ash and Pikachu going to the coach's area. Leah had black hair, red eyes and worn a red traditional Japanese kimono with cherry blossoms on the side. She had trained under Erika and

"I want to wish you the best of luck Miss Hale!" called Leah.

"Thanks. You too!" replied Molly.

"Begin!" cried the referee.

"Go Lickitung!" cried Molly releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Murkrow!" cried Leah releasing her first Pokemon.

("And so our battle begins with Molly using Lickitung and Leah using Murkrow. The trainer to gain the first victory has a major advantage so this is crucially important.") said the announcer.

"Use Lick!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" ordered Leah.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Lickitung stretched it's tongue out after Murkrow, but the Darkness Pokemon flew away. Lickitung followed it with it's tongue but, Murkrow flew higher enough that Lickitung couldn't reach. Once this happened, Murkrow went on the offensive and attacked. Dark Pulse hit Lickitung damaging it.

("And it's Murkrow to land the first hit!") cried the announcer.

"As long as Murkrow stays out of reach,Lickitung is a sitting duck." noted Ash with concern.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Leah.

"I don't get why Leah is having Murkrow attack at close range." said Misty.

"She is a smart trainer and probably realizes she cannot win on one attack along." replied Brock.

Murkrow obeyed and attacked Lickitung. It dodge several attempted licks and managed to make contact. It then returned to an altitude where Lickitung could not reach it.

"I know you can do it Molly!" cried Ash reassuringly.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Molly.

Lickitung obeyed and attack. Murkrow was caught by the Supersonic and became confused.

("Now the tides seemed t have turned to favor Molly Hale.") noted the announcer.

"Murkrow, trying Dark Pulse again!" ordered Leah.

"Use Wrap!" ordered Molly.

Murkrow tried to obey but, it was too confused. Instead of attacking Lickitung, Murkrow hurt it's self in confusion. To make matters worse, Murkrow got closer to the ground when it hurt it's self allowing Lickitung to wrap it. Lickitung wrapped Murkrow tightly squeezing the life out of the Darkness Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Molly.

Lickitung obeyed and began slamming Murkrow to ground. After a few minutes, Murkrow snapped out of it's confusion and bit Lickitung's tongue breaking free.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Leah.

Murkow obeyed and attacked. Murkrow was able to hit Lickitung with the attack.

"Finish it off with Nightshade!" ordered Leah.

Murkrow obeyed and attacked Lickitung. The Nightshade hit and caused Lickitung to faint. Molly recalled her Pokemon.

"Lickitung is unable to battle! The victory goes to Murkrow!" declared the referee.

"Go Flaafy!" ordered Molly, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Good choice." noted Ash.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Use Dark Pulse!" ordered Leah.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Flaafy fired off it's Thunder Shock but, Murkrow managed to dodge. Murkrow then fired it's Dark Pulse and hit Flaafy.

"Follow it Aerial Ace!" ordered Leah.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Murkrow quickly flew straight for Flaafy. Flaafy waited and when Murkrow got in range it attacked with Iron Tail. After the attack, Flaafy began to glow and second later it evolved in Ampharos.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Molly.

("This is amazing! Flaafy just evolved to Ampharos in the middle of the battle! There's no telling what other surprised are in store!") cried the announcer.

"Use Nightshade!" ordered Leah.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Murkrow fired off it's Nightshade but, Ampharos easily dodged. Ampharos then fired of it's Thunderbolt which did in Murkrow.

"Murkrow is unable to battle! The victory goes to Amphraos!" declared the referee.

"My last Pokemon could do well but, I want to save it." thought Leah to herself, "Go Jynx!"

"Use Heart Stamp!" ordered Leah.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Ampharos quickly charged up for it's Thunderbolt but, Jynx was able to get off it's attack. The Heart Pulse hit Ampharos and caused it to flinch.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Leah.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Ampharos fired off it's Thunderbolt ans hit Jynx. However, Jynx managed to push forward and hit with Ice Punch. To make matters worse, the attack successfully froze Amphraos.

"Dammit! The most unlikely status condition and it works!" snapped Ash in frustration.

"Keep using Ice Punch!" ordered Leah.

Jynx obeyed and attacked. It wound up it's fist and punched Ampharos. Jynx kept punching the defenseless Ampharos knocking away HP.

"Finish it off with Blizzard!" ordered Leah.

Jynx obeyed and attacked. The Blizzard smashed Ampharos laying out the Pokemon. Once it was done, Ampharos had fainted.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! The victory goes to Jynx!" declared the referee.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Leah!"

"Dodge and use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Jynx launched her kiss but, the speedy Ponyta managed to dodge it. Ponyta used Agility.

"Way to go Molly!" cried Misty.

"Jynx is so dangerous because Leah knows how to use status conditions to her advantage. " said Brock.

"Use Heart Pulse!" ordered Leah.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Jynx used Heart Pulse but, thanks to Agility the attack missed. Ponyta then connected with Flamethrower and it was super effective.

"Finish it off with Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and attacked. The Fire Spin engulfed Jynx and lasted several moments. When it ended, Jynx had fainted.

"Jynx is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ponyta!" declared the referee.

"Go Blastoise!" cried Leah releasing her starter Pokemon, "Use Water Gun!"

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Blastoise fired it's Water Gun right at Ponyta who managed to avoid it.

"Use Rain Dance!" ordered Leah.

Blastoise obeyed and used Rain Dance. It then began to downpour.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

"Use Hydro Pump!" ordered Leah.

Ponyta charged up and attacked. It's already weakened attack was cut further by Rain Dance. Blastoise fired it's Rain Dance enhanced Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump hit Ponyta, destroying the Flame Wheel and knocking out Ponyta.

"Ponyta is unable to continue! The victory goes to Blastoise!" declared the referee.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Use Water Pulse!" ordered Leah.

"Use your Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Blastoise fired it's Water Pulse while Cloyster fired it's Water Gun and the two attacks collided in mid air. Both moves were powered by Rain Dance. Water Pulse, being more powerful, broke through and hit Closyter who was protected by it's shell.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Leah.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

Blastoise fired it's attack but, Cloyster managed to avoid the attack. Cloyster fired it's Ice Beam and hit Blastoise. Just than, Rain Dance wore off.

"Use Water Pulse!" ordered Leah.

"Freeze it with Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Blastoise fired it's powerful canons right at Cloyster who countered with it's Ice Beam. The Ice Beam successfully froze the Water Gun which now acted as dead weight.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster charged it's attack and fired at Blastoise. The Aurora Beam connected and was a critical hit causing Blastoise to faint.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! The victory goes to Molly!" declared the referee.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Leah releasing her next Pokemon.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Use Light Screen!" ordered Leah.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Cloyster fired it's Aurora Beam but, Electabuzz put up it's Light Screen. The Aurora Beam hit the Light Screen and was neutralized.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Leah.

"Use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Electabuzz wounded up it's fist and charged. Once Electabuzz got into range, it punched but, Cloyster clamped down on it's fist. However, Electabuzz still managed to electrocute Cloyster.

"Release Electabuzz!" screamed Molly.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Leah.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster immediately let go of Electabuzz but, it was too late. Electabuzz used it's Thunderbolt at close range which added to it already being super effective. As a result, Cloyster fainted.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! The victory goes to Electabuzz!" declared the referee.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly releasing the Pokemon.

"Use ThunderPunch!" ordered Leah.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Phanpy charged right at Electabuzz who wound up it's fist. Electabuzz tried to punch Phanpy but, the Long Nose Pokemon got under Electabuzz's punch. Phanpy than tackled it to the ground.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy quickly continued it's offensive. Phanpy charged and again rammed right into Electabuzz doing more damage. Of course, Phanpy did have recoil damage.

"Use Thunder!" ordered Leah.

"Dodge it!" ordered Molly.

Electabuzz charged up and attacked. Phanpy dodged but, it didn't need to. The lower accuracy of Thunder meant it missed.

"If Rain Dance was still in effect that would have done damage." noted Ash.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Leah.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Molly.

Electabuzz charged up and fired it's attack. Phanpy curled up and the attack was not very effective.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and attacked. Thanks to Defense Curl the attack was charged. Phanpy hit and it was super effective. As a result, Electabuzz fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The victory goes to Phanpy!" declared the referee.

"Go Gloom!" cried Leah releasing her next Pokemon, "Razor Leaf!"

"Use Rollout!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their orders. Phanpy rolled and attacked but, Gloom managed to hit with Razor Leaf. Gloom got a critical hit.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Leah.

Phanpy charged and attacked Gloom. However, Gloom used Stun Spore and managed to paralyze Phanpy.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Leah.

Gloom obeyed and used Sunny Day. The sun became very bright and strong.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Leah.

Gloom obeyed and attacked. Gloom fired it's Solar Beam which was empowered by the Solar Beam. The Solar Beam hit knocked out Phanpy.

"Phanpy is unable to continue! The victory goes to Gloom!" declared the referee.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly releasing her last Pokemon, "Use Swift!"

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. The Swift hit Gloom who was unable to avoid the attack.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Leah.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Gloom fired off it's Stun Spore right at Teddiursa. However, the Hyper Beam cut through the Stun Spore and hit Gloom.

"Finish it off with Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. It hit with Fury Swipes and finished off Gloom.

"Gloom is unable to battle! The victory goes to Teddiursa!" declared the referee.

"Now we'll see Leah's final Pokemon." noted Ash.

"Go Camperupt!" cried Leah releasing her final Pokemon.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Leah.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa prepared and attacked. However, Camerupt used smokescreen and Teddiursa got lost.

"Use Overheat!" ordered Leah.

Camerupt obeyed and attacked. It hit Teddiursa and sent it backwards.

"Use Rock Polish!" ordered Leah.

Camerupt obeyed and attacked. The Rock Polish hit Teddiursa and damaged the Pokemon.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Finish this with Earthquake!" ordered Leah.

Teddiursa charged up it's attack and took aim. However, Camerupt used Earthquake was able to knockout Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle! The victory goes to Camerupt and the battle goes to Leah!" declared the referee/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter seven done. It was longer than the rest and I hope you liked the battle. Next time, Molly tries to deal with agony of defeat. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Molly deals with her loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody here is the eighth and final chapter of "To be a Master". At the end of the story, I will give you a preview of my next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly Hale was hanging her head low as she waited at the Pokemon Center. She had dropped off her Pokemon to be healed and sitting in a chair waiting for them. Ash was standing nearby and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Molly, how are you feeling?" asked Ash.

"I'm okay." answered Molly.

"Molly, don't lie to me." replied Ash.

"I've felt better." admitted Molly.

"It's not your fault." said Ash.

"I should have done better." said Molly sadly.

"You did your best." said Ash.

"Miss Hale, your Pokemon will be ready momentarily." stated Nurse Joy.

"Thank you." replied Molly.

"Molly..." began Ash, when the doors opened.

"Hey Molly." said Misty, as she and Brock walked in.

"Hi guys." said Molly.

"I'm sorry your lost." said Brock.

"Thanks." sighed Molly.

"You did your best Molly." said Ash.

"It wasn't enough." said Molly.

"You can't blame yourself." said Misty.

"Everyone was routing for me and Ash trained me himself. I let you all down." said Molly.

"Molly, don't say that. You were great." said Ash.

"Please stopped." requested Molly.

"Okay." said Ash.

"But Molly-" began Misty.

"Let it be." whispered Brock.

"Miss Hale, your Pokemon are fully healed." said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you." replied Molly, as her Pokemon headed over to her.

"Molly, I'm so sorry." said Teddiursa.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did great Teddiursa. You all did. I couldn't have asked more from you guys. The six of you and Bellossom gave it everything and I couldn't be more grateful." explained Molly.

"But, why do you seem so sad?" asked Teddiursa.

"I failed you guys. I'm your trainer so the loss lies on my shoulder." said Molly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." said Flaafy.

"Leah was just the better trainer." added Phanpy.

"Thanks you guys but, it doesn't change anything." replied Molly.

"Molly, it really hurts seeing you like this." said Ponyta.

"This is the second time we've failed to make it in a competition. As the trainer, the blame lays with me." said Molly.

"If anyone failed it's me. You should have used Bellossom." sighed Lickitung sadly.

"You did fine. We should all share the blame." replied Cloyster.

"Cloyster is right. You're a team so you should all take responsibility." said Ash.

"Guys, I really don't want to hear it." said Molly.

"We're just trying to help you." protested Misty.

"I appreciate that but, I have a lot going through my head." said Molly.

"We understand." said Brock.

"Miss Hale, I need you." said Nurse Joy.

"I'm coming." said Molly, who headed over to Nurse Joy.

"Ash, I hate seeing Molly like this." stated Teddiursa.

"I know. So do I." said Ash.

"We'll figure out what to do." said Pikachu, as Molly returned.

"What did Nurse Joy need?" asked Teddiursa.

"Leah left a card wishing me luck and thanking me for the battle." answered Molly with a sad smile, "Let's go guys."

"Right." said Ash concerned.

 

Molly recalled all her Pokemon and they headed off. They returned and Molly headed to her room and shut the door. Worried, the others sat down at the table to talk.

"Guys, we need to figure how to help Molly." said Ash.

"But, what can we do?" asked MIsty.

"This is going to be difficult." answered Brock.

"That's not helpful." sighed Misty.

"Look, Molly is really taking this loss hard. We need to find a way to help her get over this but, it seems she's determined to blame herself. Convincing her that this is not her fault is really hard." explained Brock.

"She hasn't been upset since we had to stop the Unknown." mused Ash.

"Man, that seems like so long ago." said Misty.

"I agree with you Ash; much like then we're going to need to help Molly." stated Brock.

"Let's just try the same thing we did there." proposed Misty.

"The situation is too different. It wouldn't work." said Brock.

"Damn." spat Ash.

"Well we do need to figure out something." noted Pikachu.

"Ash, I think you need to talk to her." said Misty.

"I was just thinking the same thing." replied Ash.

"Aside from maybe her father you're the only other person who can get through to her." said Brock.

"Yeah." said Ash, his voice trailing off.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"I was just thinking about something that happened when I was younger." said Ash.

"Please, tell us." requested Brock.

"Okay." said Ash, "This story occurs a year before I began to my journey..."

 

It was a sunny day in the region of Kanto. Professor Spencer Hale and his family were visiting Delia Ketchum and her son Ash as well as their mentor Professor Oak. As the adults talked, Molly and Ash were off playing in the field with a Jigglypuff balloon. Ash hit the balloon to Molly, but it was too hard and balloon sailed over Molly's head.

"Sorry." said Ash scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. I'll get it." replied Molly.

"Be careful!" call Ash.

Molly kept going and came close to to the ball. As she reached the ball, she found a Ratice who had been hit on the head.

"I'm really sorry." said Molly.

"You-" growled Raticate.

"I didn't mean-" began Molly.

Molly never got the chance to finish as Raticate came after her. Molly dodged it's Hyper Fang but, Raticate turned and hit Molly with Tail Whip knocking her to the ground.

"Molly!" cried Ash, running over.

"Back off!" snapped Raticate.

"Leave Molly alone!" cried Ash.

"She hit me!" barked Raticate.

"It was an accident." replied Ash.

"I don't care!" exclaimed Raticate.

Raticate attacked Ash using Hyper Fang. Ash closed his eyes in fear but, stood his ground refusing to let Molly get hurt. However, a sudden Vine Whip hit Raticate knocking it to the ground.

"Who did that?!" asked a furious Raticate.

"I did. Now leave." answered a Bulbasaur.

"Ash, get back." said Professor Oak, holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Raticate, who attacked.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Professor Oak.

Raticate charged using Tackle but, it ran into the Stun Spore. Raticate became paralyzed was unable to move. Professor Oak than threw the Pokeball and caught the Raticate.

"Thanks Professor." said Ash.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Delia, smothering Ash.

"Yes." answered Ash, breaking free.

"It's okay honey. The Raticate is gone." said Professor Hale, trying to calm down his daughter.

"He...hurt...me!" cried Molly.

But, the Raticate is gone now. He can't hurt you anymore." said Professor Hale.

"Everything is okay now Molly." said Ash.

"But..." began Molly.

"I promise you Molly. I'll protect you if anything happens again." vowed Ash.

"Really?" asked Molly.

"Really." answered Ash.

"Thanks." replied Molly, calming down.

 

As Ash finished the flashback, he was starring off at the ceiling. The others were amazed by this tale having never heard of it before. Brock was the first to speak up.

"That was really amazing of you." said Brock.

"It was nothing." shrugged Ash.

"You risked your own safety against that Raticate and helped clam Molly down." noted Pikachu.

"Considering how arrogant and immature you used to be, I can help but think you made the whole thing up." added Misty.

"I didn't." replied Ash.

"I know and that's why I love you." said Misty, kissing her boyfriend.

"Please help Molly." requested Teddiursa.

 

Ash silently nodded his head and walked away. He headed to Molly's room and could hear her crying inside. Ash knocked on the door so Molly would know he was there.

"It's me." said Ash.

"One second." said Molly, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm coming in now." said Ash.

"Okay." said Molly, as Ash entered the room.

"Hey Molly, how long have you been crying?" asked Ash.

"I haven't." answered Molly, sitting on her bed.

"I can see your eyes are red and puffy." stated Ash, sitting next to Molly.

"For a little while now." confessed Molly.

"You've really been taking this hard." noted Ash sadly.

"I let everyone down." said Molly.

"Just stop that Molly. You did your damn best and that's all we could ask for you. Your father even said he would be proud of you no matter what happened." explained Ash.

"I..." began Molly.

"Molly, you know what happened first time I competed in the Indigo League?" asked Ash.

"You lost because Charizard wouldn't fight Richie's Pikachu." answered Molly.

"Exactly. I was crushed by that loss." replied Ash.

"Than you should know how I feel." said Molly.

"I might have lost but, I got over it. Losing sucks but, what's important is getting back on your feet and moving on. You can't let this loss drag you down." said Ash.

"Maybe you're right." said Molly.

"As your mentor, I couldn't have asked more of you." said Ash.

"Thanks." said Molly.

"I know how difficult it is to lose Molly. God knows how many times I got my ass handed to me. But, every time I got back up and carried on." said Ash.

"Well, I did lose on before. Even on my journey I lost." said Molly.

"Exactly, and you always got back up and kept going. You have to persevere." said Ash.

"Ash." said Molly, standing up.

"Yes?" asked Ash.

"Thank you." replied Molly smiling.

"No problem." said Ash.

 

Ash stood up next to Molly and they smiled. The two than embraced in a hug. They then left together and found the others still waiting to see how the situation had occurred. Once they saw Molly smiling, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know you did it Ash but, congratulations." said Brock.

"It was nothing." said Ash.

"Well, I think it was great." said Misty, kissing Ash.

"You were amazing." stated Pikachu.

"Ash told me I need to get back up and continue. He told me about his first loss and that he got over it. Hearing that convinced me was right." explained Molly.

"Well, Ash has had MANY losses throughout his career." noted Misty.

"Thanks." said Ash sarcastically.

"I'm just messing with you." said Misty.

"I think we should get going." said Brock.

 

The four of them packed up and departed from the Indigo Plateau. They made their way back to Pallet Town heading through Viridian City. Once they returned, they found Molly's parents waiting for them to return.

"Hello mom. Hey dad." said Molly.

"How are doing Molly?" asked Professor Hale.

"I'm okay. I felt bad but, Ash helped me." answered Molly.

"All I did was talk to you." said Ash.

"We're both very proud of you Molly." said Mrs. Hale.

"Thanks mom." said Molly.

"Molly, what are you going to do now?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Train and than go on my next journey." answered Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is my story all set. I hope you liked it. Next story will a prequel to this story chronicling Molly's journey throughout Kanto. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is chapter one of my story and I hope you liked it. Now that Molly has overcome her confidence issues she's ready to compete in the Indigo League. Next time, Molly prepares and has her first battle on the Ice Field. Please review.


End file.
